This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Kaposi's sarcoma (KS)-associated herpesvirus (KSHV/HHV8) is a DNA tumor virus etiologically associated with KS and several other malignancies. The applicant's long-range goal is to use KSHV as a paradigm to understand the molecular mechanism of virus-induced pathogenesis, providing biologic basis for preventive and therapeutic purposes.